


On the Third Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [3]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Punishment, Spanking, clothes pegs, clothespin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Kissing other men doesn't please her Master. He sees fit to show her his love...his harsh love...





	On the Third Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

Lavinia stood like puppet on strings made of chain, her ankles bound to the floor with ropes and bricks. But her torso lifted in the sky by supportive ropes and chains extending to the ceiling with her hands chained behind her back with metal shackles. Thomas had finally locked up the shackles before throwing the key onto the bed. His face stoic and cold, he refused to look at her face. The governess felt trapped and if there was any word other than helpless and anxious put together, she was that too.

She cannot change her position, only shift her weight from one foot to the other. She waits, not knowing how much time has parseed, how long she has been bound. Only waiting for the torture he would inflict onto her. Her eyes water, boy has she done it now.

_Stupid girl! You make him mad and how to you think he will react! Let go of your pride, do what he says! You idiot!_

Punishment would be executed for her crime of disobedience.

_But it was not my fault! James was just being kind! He touched me, not the other way around! God help me please, release me from this hell._

She desperately begged, “Master please, I’m sorry, it’s not what you thin-” he cut her off with the back of his hand, his ring of power and name cut into her cheek. He remained silent, emotionless. Lavinia let the tears drip onto the floor.

He wandered over to the end of the chain hook that held Lavinia up. She heard the clicking of the chain as he lowered the line down until her feet touched the floor entirely instead of just the balls of her feet. Hooking it back again, Thomas very slowly stepped in front of her. His shoes clicking against the floor. Now he looked dead into her eyes, lifting up her chin to keep the contact. His palm pawed her face, fingers tracing the small cut he’d caused. The red blood rose up in a straight line.

He rolled his eyes, sighing. Gently and cruel his fingers combed in through her hair before twining a fist at the base of her head and yanked her roughly to her knees. Lavinia yelped as some hair ripped away from her in little clumps wrapped in his fingers. The rope tightened around her waist and breast painfully as she kneeled. Thomas grunted as he forced her face to his crotch. Unbuttoning his trousers he whipped out his semi erect cock. 

Lavinia willingly opened her mouth as trained. He shoved himself inside, his eyes glaring down while hers tearfully begged up. She didn’t know what else to say, not that she could say anything with his dick in her mouth.

The older man violently shoved his cock deep down her throat until she choked; tears spilling and her face reddening as she struggled to breath. Her arms struggled against the shackles, spit flying out from her lips. She tried so hard not to bite him, trying to accomplish her forced tasks. Her grey gazed locked on the man she called Master. He was still looking down at her.

_Hate is in his eyes. He looks disgusted. I know, I am disgusting, I am his humiliated slut, the toy he wants to break._

He jerked her head away with an annoyed click of the tongue. Once away she gasped like a fish out of water, heaving in the air around her before being dunked forward again and forced to take in his thick member.

"Suck it whore, lest you want a whipping?" he growled.

The only protest she could muster was out through her whimpers. Her lips encased around him and delicately began to suckle. The hollows of her cheeks moving with every take. Her tongue and lips moved and messaged over his hard cock, worshipping him as she he desired.

His balls slapping her in the chin. His skin smooth, he like it shaven, she regrets not cutting them off when he asked her to trim him. However where could she go after that? Poor Annabelle needed her wages but Lilly and Edgar needed her motherly attentions.

He moaned and then snarled, he ripped himself away from Lavinia quickly. Tucking himself back into his trousers and spat on her and moved across the room to the duchess. Her head throws back and she stares at the ceiling, the beam holding up the roof with the chains of her enslavement attached. The sense of loss overwhelms her, she couldn’t do a thing and this was the angriest Thomas had ever been with her.

But something worse than his anger scared her it was her attraction to it. She felt afraid, her heart racing to it, beating against her chest. A gush of heat spread down to her pussy, a wet slick dripping slowly. She liked the pain and she aroused herself on the feeling of humiliating intimidation caused by a dominating earl with a fine cock. She whimpered, eyes still clued up.

She hated what she had become, but she also loved it. She was his whore.

Coming back to her, Thomas kneeled and grabbed her by the neck, choking her slightly.

“I hope you know why I am doing this girl.” he said shaking her slightly. Releasing her neck and taking hold of one breast tightly he hummed. More slick. Lavinia shuddered, nodding her head even though she didn’t agree and rubbing her thighs tightly together, hoping without his notice she could tame the urging need for his touch.

Thomas cupped the other one and tested the weight of each breast in his hands, his thumbs fanning over her nipples. His lips peeled back into an angry snarl. He slapped each one once, twice, and then clamps her nipples. Tiny shrieks escaped her lips from his raging smacks. Impulsively she retracted and tried escaping his many smacks and slaps.

Soon his touch burned and felt bruising. She cried and started to scream.  
  
"Please, Master, please! It hurts," she squealed in pleading.  
  
"Quiet," he says sharply with a hint of threat, "Or would you like me to gag you?"

Quickly she shook her head, enduring more pain. She bit her lip trying to bite back her sobs and whimpers now that he wanted her to be quiet. She was afraid if any sound escaped her trembling lips he might hurt her further. Remember when I said she liked pain? Yes she enjoyed a slap or two but she feared his punches. Remembering back to the day they went to the beach where Thomas beat that drunken fool, Lavinia feared the blood and crunch of the mans’ facial bones. Lavinia knew deep down that if Thomas wasn’t above raping an innocent young woman he wouldn’t be above punching her to death.

Her body shook, anxiety running and pumping through her blood.

Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a handful of clothespins. The rattled onto the floor loudly as he poured them out. Taking one he pulled her nipple out and clipped the peg onto her beg. Lavinia winced and curled her toes hard before sighing out the pain. Suddenly he attached another peg to her bed, pinch her skin and clamping it onto her, soon five pegs hung from her left breast.

Thomas didn’t smirk, he was still solid in face composed and dominatingly intimidating. He remained cold as he repeated his clampings onto her right tit. Lavinia bit her lip as she watched her porcelain skin turn red and purple. The blood veins visibly becoming uncirculated and darker in tone. He tapped the clothespin and watched as Lavinia whined and tried backing up despite knowing her tethered situation.

Hand wiggling in between her thighs, Lavinia felt him slap them until she spread her legs further apart than the width of her shoulder length. His hand caressed her cunt, his ring brushing harshly against her clit.

It wasn’t a taunt but a statement, "You're dripping, you little slut," his face pressed close to her. His breath over her neck makes her shiver. He slid his two fingers into her pussy slowly and pulled out, back to pushing back in. Moans and light gasps bubbled from her frowning lips.

He hums in acknowledgment and pressed her labia lips together, collecting a single peg and clamping them together. Lavinia jerked back and hissed but hissed louder when Thomas slapped her thigh and forced her legs wider so that he could add an extra two more clothespins to her labia.

Soon these torturous cloth hanging items covered her body, from under her arms and her thighs. Feeling the extreme pinches from head to toe Lavinia tried thinking about anything else other than the pain but that goal was proving to be impossible.

“Stand up, whore.” He commanded.

It was very hard, covered in pegs and hands behind her back, but eventually she managed to stand up before Thomas who patiently watched her. Lavinias arms were relaxing over the lack of tightened chains and ropes. Thomas stalked behind her and pushed her forward, her arse pushed out as her breasts swung to the floor and down in front of her face. Lavinia winced as the pegs on her chest almost felt tightening in their pinches. Her skin tugging against the pegs.

And then….his hand swings.

He spanks her.

Over and over his hand crashed over her bare arse, reddening it, punishing it. She began to shriek and tried to move away from him. Over and over on her already sore arse, her pain growing as he doesn't slow the strokes instead his response was just to spank her harder and faster until her arse was the colour of a strawberry. Every single slap stings worse than the last on her arse. His force made her jerk forward, all the pegs surround her body bit into her even more. Now she feared he would almost peel skin, unlikely but in her time of terror she didn’t know what was possible.

She wailed for him "Please stop, Master! Please!"

"No little girl, take it," he grunts as his hand slapped upwards, three pegs clipped off her shaping thighs. She screamed as he pinched her red hot back side "Take your punishment because I want you to….because you need it, yes?"

Lavinia sucked in a lot of air into her lungs, her red puffy eyes blinked. She felt weak, her body buckled. Falling to her knees she dryly cried, no sound for a whole ten seconds before a long sob escaped her, her body fell onto her side. She curled her body in. Her ankles tangled in the ropes holding them. She flinched as she saw his shoes stand over in front of her face.

“I-I’m sorry Master.”  
  
She winced and buried her face to the floor trying to escape his glare and the possibility of being slapped. She whimpered. Her arse felt like it was on fire.

“Are you?” he mocked, “Really?” sarcasm was dripping on his tongue.

He crawled behind her on his knees, her body still in a fetal position. His hand dove into his pants and took out his moist cock. He crawled over her, his arms and legs covering her from the outside world. His face bent down and brushed against her tear wet one. 

She froze and gulped down her tears, _He’s gentle? Is he nuzzling, like an animal? This must be the silence before the storm._

 

His lips press softly against her facial cut, his nose rubbed across her face into her hair, sniffing and scenting her sweaty hair. While he kissed her face and neck, he unclipped and ripped off all the clothes pegs off of her body. Lavinia grunted for every peg taken away, her blood rose to her skin and burned her further, her eyes stung. Opening her mouth she sighed, bubbles of spit sputtered from her mouth. She was keening beneath him. The last peg clattered to the floor when Thomas took his hard cock and shoved himself inside. The governess looked to the earl and noticed that his face still hadn’t switched from the blank expression.  
  
It hurts and feels so good. The pain and pleasure is commingling, and she can't tell which is greater any more. He pushes down on her shoulders and grumbles "Get on your front girl and rub your clit. You have permission to cum, and if you don't cum before I do, you won't get to tonight."

Gasping Lavinia rolled slowly onto her stomach, feeling extremely weak especially with the shackles stopping her from lifting her body but knowing he wasn’t lying she needed to feel some pleasure after all the pain. Once onto her chest she closed her thighs and frantically rubbed her thighs whilst being fucked try to stimulate her clit, the pleasure and pressure building. Pain spiking each time he thrusts into her, his pelvis crashing into her red bottom. She squeaked with every cock thrust, her walls widening and feeling very filled.

  
"You'd better hurry, little slut." he croons at her, his breathing coming faster. "I'm almost there. You don't want to go to bed all wet and horny, do you?"

She shook her head desperately. Her body vibrated and felt like she was being tickled from the inside out, she gawked.  
  
"Oh!" she groaned, "Oh, Master, I'm coming. Oh!!!" Her orgasm hit like a battle ram in a pain in the arse. She pressed back despite her burning cheeks. He pounded into her faster, groaning out his own pleasure as he filled her with his cum.

Once their orgasm completed Lavinia was breathing very heavily, her body collapsing, her chains rattling. Thomas slowly and carefully moved back to the floor and laid down beside her and licked the salty tears off her face. Taking her into his arms and rested her head on his right shoulder. He fell asleep in that position with her within a few minutes. They woke up around 6:30 in the morning, cold and daunted by what time it was and where they were. Lavinia knew Thomas had now forgiven her once he kissed her on the lips, untied her from the bondage ropes and called her his precious little girl. It felt good but it was also so very painful.

_Why? I don't know anymore God._

 

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_Her Lord Master gave to me:_

_Twelve torture Cummings_

_Eleven harsh spankings_

_Ten lords a wanking_

_Nine finger fucking_

_Eight times of Milking_

_Seven fucks while swimming_

_Six candles burning_

_Five piercing rings_

_Four French whores_

**Three dozen pegs**

_Two nipple rubs_

_And a collar with a leash and ring_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a glass of milk, new years is coming soon- get ready for 2019


End file.
